


Sleepy Mornings

by SaveTheFish



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Can you tell I'm struggling?, Fluff without Plot, Gay, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Morning Kisses, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Tags Are Hard, Unnecessary cat at the end, okay i'm done now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveTheFish/pseuds/SaveTheFish
Summary: John and Alex cuddle, and attack each other, in bed.





	Sleepy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this, I most often just stick to my oc's. But I decided to give it a go 'cause I wanted to share my writing with the world and pretty much no one read's original work on this site. So, uh, have fun I guess!

John awoke to his bedroom bathed in golden sunlight, making him once again close his eyes and stubbornly push his face into his pillow in an attempt to fall back asleep. Though he quickly realised this wasn’t going to work and instead settled for slowly adjusting to being awake, blinking his eyes as to get them used to the not-so-bright light.

Then his first thought was that he was cold. Not freezing, but still cold. This was evidently because he didn’t have any covers. His brow furrowed as he splayed his arm across the bed, hitting his boyfriends back in the process. Alex let out a small groan yet seemed still asleep, considering he hadn’t slept for five days this was not so strange. 

Johns lips quirked up as he rolled over, looking at his sleeping lover before abruptly realising where the covers had gone. They were wrapped around Alex, tangled between the man’s limbs and held to his chest with a death-grip. Just like that John’s admiration was gone, replaced by a need for covers and warmth.

He tugged at them only to find that, not so unexpectedly, Alex refused to let go. While this was slightly adorable, with his brows furrowed and his lips pulled down to a frown despite him still being very much asleep, it was not adorable enough for John to give up. So instead he tugged again… and again… and again… until he finally managed to rip them out of Alex hands, rolling him into his side in the process.

Though this was more a bonus than a disadvantage so he didn’t complain, instead pulling the covers up to his chin and leaning his head against Alex’s. After a moment of peaceful warmth and silence the body beside his stirred, and he looked down to see Alex glaring at him. It took him a few seconds to realise what was happening and who he was looking at though when everything clicked his glare quickly softened.

“Morning.” He mumbled, burying his head in the crook of Johns neck; making the latter chuckle and lazily wrap his arms around him.

“Good evening.”

“Evening?”

John reached over him to check his phone. “Mm, 2PM.”

This earned him a sigh and a beautiful, very tired man making the long journey from his side to on top of his stomach. John groaned for a second, now having the full weight of another human being on him. Despite Alex’s best tries to hide his amusement John still caught a glimpse of a grin on his lips, not to mention the feeling of his smile against his collarbone.

As payback he snaked his hands in under Alex shirt, making him yelp and fly onto his knees. John let his laughter fill the moderately quiet room, much to his boyfriends displeasure. “How are your hands always cold?” He muttered.

Instead of answering John just pressed his hands flat on Alex back. This did not have the desired effect of sending Alex running off the bed, instead it made Alex once again flop down on top of him, this time with a lot more force and a lot less care. “Oh my god, you asshole!”

Alex hummed in response. “Right back at ya’.”

“I think you broke my rib!”

“And you call me a drama queen.”

John removed one of his hands from his boyfriends back, using it to stroke a few hairs away from Alex's face. "Because you are."

Before he could reply John pressed a kiss to his lips, effectively shutting him up and making him relax. This was one of the perks of dating Alexander Hamilton, being able to shut him up. No matter how much it endeared John to hear his boyfriend absolutely destroy his enemies in an argument it could be annoying when you were just trying to have a movie night and all of a sudden you were being told all the faults of the movie business with no idea how you got there.

Alex pulled at Johns ponytail until he managed to get it off, causing John some minor pains but hey; Alex loved playing with his hair. It was nice to just cuddle, and kiss, and spend a lazy morning together for once. But, of course, nothing lasts forever and just as they were both starting to drift back to sleep a loud, earsplitting meow was heard throughout the apartment. Alex froze before sighing, slowly rolling off of John.

"Jackie, your cat wants food."

He got a scoff but they both knew it was the truth. "Our cat. Asshole."

"I love you too!" Alex shouted after him as he walked out into the hallway.

A smile tugged at his lips, his cat circling his legs, his boyfriend actually taking a break... Yeah, life was pretty damn good.


End file.
